<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tailored Pants (A Thigh Appreciation Fic) by twohundredthousand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243751">Tailored Pants (A Thigh Appreciation Fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twohundredthousand/pseuds/twohundredthousand'>twohundredthousand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twohundredthousand/pseuds/twohundredthousand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thank you to levlinwinlaer for all the wonderful fic. This has been written and posted with permission.</p><p>Please go read the entirety of the "Anna Karenina, or, how to court a lady in moscow" Ballet AU for your own enjoyment and also for this to make any sense. </p><p>Or don't. It's just sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Héloïse &amp; Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tailored Pants (A Thigh Appreciation Fic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/levlinwinlaer/gifts">levlinwinlaer</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882485">anna karenina, or, how to court a lady in moscow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/levlinwinlaer/pseuds/levlinwinlaer">levlinwinlaer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Héloïse comes home from a particularly exhausting day of rehearsals and Marianne goads her into letting Marianne eat her out. It'll help her sleep, she says. </p><p>After, Héloïse begins to drift off with Marianne draped over her body but keeps feeling insistent kisses over her cheek, her neck, her collarbones. "Ne dors pas, ne dors pas, ne dors pas." </p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't think I can. I'm too tired." </p><p>A huff. "Not fair." The kisses travel across her chest. </p><p>"I promised Balakov I wouldn't. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your boss say you've been having too much sex?" </p><p>"He's not here, he wouldn't know." </p><p>Héloïse slides her leg up to slit her thigh between Marianne's and feels wetness against her skin. </p><p>"I already stretched for the night, it would take forever." </p><p>Fingers grasp at her hair as Marianne comes back up to kiss her, mouth hot and insistent. </p><p>"Please. I've thought of nothing but you all day." Her hips press Héloïse down into the bed, thighs clenching around her. </p><p>They kiss languidly, all tongue and soft lips, reminding Héloïse of what Marianne had just done for her. Her hands wander down the long body above until they rest on Marianne's hips, which start a slow, hungry rhythm. She grabs at her ass, feeling the muscles work below her fingers as Marianne makes her need known. Marianne's legs flutter that way they do when she's nearly there. </p><p>"Do you like that?" Marianne pauses, and looks inquisitively. "Feeling my thigh between yours." </p><p>Marianne makes a strangled noise and Héloïse can feel her slickness drag along her skin. "God, yes. I love how strong you are. I love the press of you all along me." </p><p>"Would it be enough?" </p><p>Marianne stops. And starts. Her face drops down into Héloïse's neck as her hips find their rhythm again, firm and insistent. "Talk to me," she pleads.</p><p>One hand on her back, one in her hair. Héloïse breathes into the space below her ear. "I thought about you today, too. I could barely focus in rehearsal, I couldn't get my mind off of you. I thought of your baking, and the poem you read me last week about orange trees, and the way you felt around my fingers as I made you come last night. The way you'd feel if I were in you right now." </p><p>She keeps talking, hands soft on Marianne's body as she works herself up. Héloïse can tell she’s close from the way her thighs tighten, hips working in the same small circle over and over. When Marianne’s right there Héloïse wraps one arm all the way around and holds the nape of her neck with the other hand, pulling her close. "Come for me. Please."</p><p>She does, hips jolting senselessly into Héloïse, thighs clenching around her. Héloïse feels her body curl and stretch, breath hot and wet on her shoulder as Marianne gasps. </p><p>They lay like that for a long while, bodies soft and warm together in the cool evening, Héloïse running fingertips over Marianne’s neck as she catches her breath. </p><p>"See, you didn't even need my help."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>